Brad, Cody, Xavier and the Missing Camera
by cheesebiggins
Summary: While filming a video for UpUpDownDown, Brad gets some 'uncomfortable' feelings. He needs to 'relieve' himself. But how can he get away from Cody and Xavier? What's the significance of the camera? Find out here! *SMUT*
1. Chapter 1

Xavier Woods' star has been on a huge rise lately, with winning the Tag Team Championship with his New Day brothers, and getting extremely over in turn with the WWE Universe. WWE has also given a huge push to his personal Youtube channel UpUpDownDown; this is Xavier's gaming channel where he gets joined by fellow Superstars and they play video games.

He was feeling good as he was setting up the camera to film a new episode. New Day had just beaten down John Cena, The Dudley Boyz and Dolph Ziggler to end Raw which is a huge step for the New Day; creative don't just let anyone end Raw, you have to be seen as important by officials to do so. Clearly the guys upstairs in WWE are seeing the true potential in the New Day.

Xavier had managed to get Brad Maddox (his semi-regular gaming buddy) to join him, which was pretty easy because Brad had nothing else going on. But even better, Xavier had got Stardust to play as well, and they had just sat down to start playing the new Star Wars: Battlefront game.

Brad, being the nice guy that he is, decided to sit behind Xavier and Cody, to let them get a better view of the screen, as he wasn't actually playing this time, he just wanted to watch. This also gave him a much better view of Cody's ass as he sat down on the cheap seat in front of him. Everyone knew Cody had one of the best asses in the business, but nobody had ever made a move on him because he claimed to be straight, and was even married to Eden, one of the announcers. This didn't stop Brad from fantasising though. Brad was gay, he didn't tell anybody because in general a WWE locker room can be quite macho and he wasn't sure how people would react to him. He'd tried to tell Xavier a few times because he was his best friend and he knew Xavier would still treat him the same, but he just couldn't. Every time he attempted to tell him, his throat dried up, his palms got sweaty and his face went bright red and he then just told Xavier some stupid made up story about his fake escapades with hot women.

Not having an outlet to relieve himself of these fantasies had made Brad pretty horny 24/7. He would jerk off about 4 times a day, basically whenever he was alone. It was the only way to stop his dick from constantly throbbing. Being gay in a place like WWE is like hell on earth; there's sweaty, ripped, gorgeous guys everywhere. Sometimes, when Brad was feeling mischievous, he would sneak into the locker room when some of the guys were showering and jerk off watching them clean all the glistening sweat off their bodies. Brad's favourite to watch was Randy Orton because if his beautiful, tight body, and not to mention his huge 8.5 inch dick, which would always get hard when he showered, much to the delight of Brad.

Xavier and Cody were still playing the game, when Brad's cock began lightly twitching, it must be the smell of sweat coming off them, Brad thought. The camera was still rolling and Brad couldn't allow himself to get a boner on camera because he'd be ridiculed, and would probably get in trouble with officials. Thinking fast, he repositioned his chair slightly to the right, so that his body and everything below that was obscured by Xavier's body, but his head was still popping forward to see the game on the screen. His dick was now hard, but it could no longer be seen on camera, so Brad was in the clear for now.

A few more minutes went by and Xavier and Cody has finished playing and done the outro for the video. Xavier turned the camera off. Brad had decided that as soon as the camera was switched off, he'd hurry to the nearest bathroom and quickly drop a load and then meet back up with Xavier and Cody afterwards; he was about to put this plan into action. His dick was still rock hard, so he planned to get away as quickly as possible before either of them could notice the large erection in his wrestling trunks.

Cody and Xavier were still seated and discussing how much fun they had getting to play the Star Wars game before it was even released. Good, they're distracted. This is my chance, thought Brad.

He quickly rose from his seat, hard-on evident in his trunks, and was about to scurry away when he heard Cody say "What is that?, with his eyes firmly fixated on Brad's crotch. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit was all that was running through Brad's head. Oh God he's seen it! He's going to tell everyone!

Cody's question and Brad's silence raised the attention of Xavier, who said "Dude, why are you hard?"

Brad couldn't say anything. Again, his throat dried up, and now it seems he was basically stuck to the spot. He wanted to run to the bathrooms still, to get away from this horrible situation and pretend that it never happened; but he couldn't. There he was, standing above Cody and Xavier with a very clear boner.

"I know what that is" said Cody, with a strange and sly smile covering his face. "That's a big-ass boner!". Then, to the surprise of Brad and Xavier, Cody violently yanked down Brad's trunks, releasing his boner from the tight trunks. Brad's hard dick bounced up and was now on dirent eye-level with his seated friends. Despite everyone on the Internet forums assuming Brad was a total bottom (due to his incredible ass), he actually had the capability to top masterfully. He had a tick 8 inch dick, which was now leaking a tiny drop of pre-cum on the tip.

"Oh, you're leaking!" Cody said cheekily. "Let me get that for you!" and he licked the tip of Brad's aching cock, tasting his sweet pre-cum. Xavier was stunned and Brad was too aroused to say anything at all. "Delicious" he said, and then put his hand around Brad's cock and his mouth around the tip and began lightly sucking it.

"Wha…wha…?" Xavier couldn't even form a sentence; he was too surprised to see what was happening in front of him. Instead, he just sat there and stared at Cody, sucking Brad's dick.

Cody started going a bit deeper now. Just over half of Brad's dick was now being worked over in Cody's warm mouth. He would sometimes interrupt his sucking by teasing Brad, by licking the tip of his throbbing cock. Brad had now got over his shock and was beginning to fully embrace what was happening. He was getting a blow job form Cody Rhodes. He wasn't about to let this go to waste, so he put his right hand on Cody's head and pushed it further down on his dick, forcing Cody to deepthroat Brad's big dick. The warm wetness of Cody's mouth was the best feeling he had ever experienced and was now face fucking Cody, who took all of Brad's dick competently and lovingly.

This cannot be the first time he's sucked a dick, thought Brad.

Xavier had now found his way out of his shock paralysis and was groping his crotch through his bright red wrestling trousers. He was clearly getting turned on. "Shit man, that's really hot" Brad heard Xavier pant. He then stood up, took off his New Day shirt, to reveal a tight, sweaty torso. Following that, he put his thumbs in the waistband of his tight trousers and pulled them off. He now stood completely naked and rock hard in front of Brad and his cock-slut Cody. This made Cody momentarily stop sucking Brad's cock, and look up at Xavier's huge dick. It must've been 9 inches at least, and was gently twitching with desire. Cody then pulled Xavier closer and started sucking his dick. He started slowly on this one too, before eventually attempting to deepthroat Xavier's immense cock. He pushed his head deep into Xavier's dick and managed to reach the base and was able to smell his light pubic bush just above his dick. "Oh my God!" groaned Xavier in ecstasy as Cody had sucked further on his dick than anyone else ever has. Brad was jerking his dick watching this incredible show, when he said "I need to fuck that ass".

Cody moved down onto all fours and was still sucking Xavier's big member. Brad then unzipped Cody's wacky Stardust suit and pulled it off from his legs. This exposed Cody's huge bubble butt and desire overwhelmed Brad, he dived into Cody's hole with his tongue and was eating Cody's ass like it was his last ever meal. This forced Cody to groan with a mouthful of Xavier.

One Brad has nicely lubed up Cody's hole with his tongue, he then placed the tip of his dick on Cody's hole and said "You want this big dick in your ass?". A deep, hungry and muffled yes could definitely be heard through Cody's sucks on Xavier. This was all the encouragement Brad needed, and he pushed the tip into Cody's tight ass.

A deep, sexy groan left the lips of the former Raw GM and he then pushed the rest of his dick deep into Cody. He slowly began moving his hips further and further into Cody, before picking up the pace and fucking really hard. Brad had wanted to fuck Cody for years now and was not going to let this opportunity go to waste.

"Oh man, that looks so fucking hot" exclaimed Xavier "I wanna fuck too, dude".

"Then fuck me!" replied Brad, relishing the idea of being fucked by his best friend whist being balls deep in Cody Rhodes.

He didn't have to tell Xavier twice, when Cody interrupted; "Wait! Turn the camera back on! I want to be able to watch this over whenever I want!"

"Brad, you okay with this?" Xavier asked

"Yeah, do whatever you want" Brad replied hastily, be too lost in Cody's tight hole to care about anything else.

Xavier turned the camera back on, then angled it to get a better view of the action. He then jerked his dick slightly and positioned himself behind Brad.

"You ready for this big dick?" Xavier teased

"Fuck yeah, put it in me!" Brad moaned, desperate for a fucking.

Xavier didn't bother putting it in slow, he just shoved most of his dick straight into Brad's big muscle butt, which caused Brad to moan really load. This turned Xavier on even more, and he pushed the rest of his huge caramel cock into Brad and began fucking. Hard.

The three of them were now sweating, groaning and grunting as they were feeling each other's bodies in the most intimate kind of way. After a few minutes Xavier said "Can we do a new position? I want you to sit on my dick"

Brad and Cody obliged, as Xavier sat down on the floor, his 9 inch dick pointing to the sky. Brad then squatted over him, slowly lowering his ass onto the dick. Cody then followed suit, and perched himself on top of Brad's leaking dick. As Brad was in the middle, he decided to take control and began bouncing up and down on Xavier's cock, which in turn meant he was fucking Cody's ass too. All three men were now violently grunting, as the room filled with the scent of manly sweat.

After a while Cody began to really push his juicy ass down onto Brad's dick and was bouncing really quickly, his grunts also became shorter and desperate. He was getting close. "Come on Brad, fuck me harder. I'm so close!"

With this, Brad then began fucking like he'd never fucked before. He was pounding his dick hard into Cody's tight hole, causing Cody so start moaning loudly. "I'm gonna cum! Oh my God, I'm gonna cum!". His dick erupted, without being touched at all, Cody was squirting his load all over the place; it landed on the floor, but most of it was covering his tight abs and pecs. His whole body quivered which tightened his ass even more, throwing Brad over the edge. "Arrrghh! I'm…cumming!". His cock throbbed in Cody's hole, releasing rope after rope of piping hot cum into Cody's hole, some of it was even dribbling down Brad's dick and across his balls.

Cody dismounted and Brad's cum began trickling down his tanned thighs. "Get on your knees boys- I wanna cum on your faces!" demanded Xavier

Brad hopped off Xavier's huge cock and got onto his knees, Cody joined him, cum still dripping out of his ass. Xavier stood above them, furiously wanking his dick. Bard and Cody opened their mouths, ready to receive their reward. Xavier's breaths became shorter, "I'm gonna cum!" he barked, and streams of cum came firing out of his lengthy cock and onto the waiting faces of his cum-sluts. The first went directly into the mouth of Brad and a bit across his lips, the second went onto Cody's cheek and a bit onto Brad's as well, the third squirt of delicious cum went right across Cody's face and largely into his mouth, the final rope just drippled onto the stubble on Brad's chin.

Brad and Cody then began licking the cum off each other's face and started kissing one another sharing Xavier's cum with each other through their tongues. Xavier then joined in too, tasting his own cum in his mouth, and then passing it onto Brad, who swallowed it with glee.

The three superstars just lay there, a sticky mess in each other's arms for a few minutes, then Cody says "I cannot wait to watch this again later". The three of them then averted their eyes to the camera stand, remembering that they recorded all of that.

"Oh, shit…" muttered Xavier

The camera was gone.


	2. Chapter 2- All Hail King Barrett!

"Oh shit, oh fuck, oh god, oh God, oh God" Brad was pacing around the room now, his trunks back on, but the room still smelling of fresh cum. "Who the fuck would take the camera?! And how could we not notice!?"

"I'm guessing we were all just too into the fucking, that we just weren't paying attention to anything else" replied Xavier, trying to keep a calm front.

Cody was just sitting on the ground, still totally nude, with Brad's cum still slowly dripping out of his asshole. He looked as if he was trying, but failing, to think of a good plan of action.

"Okay- here's what we're going to do- we're going to go around and ask anyone if they've seen Xavier's camera" Brad said as if he'd just created the most complex and impressive plan ever. This made Xavier smile a little, but he was quick to cover it before Brad saw.

"What exactly do we say?" began Cody, finally putting his Stardust gear back on after coming out of his shock induced coma; "We can't exactly just go up to someone and ask whether they've seen the camera which has footage of us fucking on it!"

"We're not going to do that, Cody. We're just going to ask whether they've seen the camera. No more than that" Brad said, seemingly beginning to calm down and think rationally.

All three of the men knew what was at stake here. They knew that they wouldn't be fired, the WWE would get a lot of negative press for firing people just for gay behaviour. The New Day's euphoric push would end and they'd lose the tag titles; Kofi and Big E would probably never speak to Xavier again. Cody would likely be turned into a jobber, and his feud with Neville completely swept under the rug, his wife would probably leave him too. Not to mention that everyone would then think they're all gay sex maniacs; this upset Brad especially, as he wasn't ready for anyone to know about his sexuality, and certainly didn't want to be outed like this.

"Okay. That works." Xavier started "We should split up, we'll be able to ask more people quicker"

"Great. Lets get going then" Brad followed, eager to get to the bottom of this before everyone knows about his secret.

They all headed towards the door, now fully dressed back in their gear. They would've got changed into the normal clothes, but they weren't in the locker room, they were just in some room the WWE allowed Xavier to film in.

"Oka…" Brad was about to begin before being interrupted by the flinching face of Xavier

"You boys may want to find a breath mint asap, you have really strong cum-breath!" he joked. Neither Brad nor Cody smiled. Perhaps this wasn't the time for joked he realised.

Xavier turned the door knob and they all headed out one at a time, to try and avoid arousing suspicion. Xavier went to the right, Cody then went straight ahead, so Brad decided to turn left. He walked along the hallway with added pace, desperate to find the camera; his eyes, not really focussed ahead, were looking at all his surroundings, hopelessly looking to spot the camera.

He was doing this for a good two minutes before he collided with a hard, slippery object and fell on his ass.

"You need to look where you're going, maggot!" barked the thick Northern English accent.

Brad raised his eyes to the tall frame of King Barrett, sweat making his impeccable abs glisten, his whole body dripping. This must be what I bumped into then, thought Brad, stating the obvious. He still had on his cape and crown, with his sceptre tightly gripped in his big British hands.

"Hahahaha, just kidding, Maddox!" Barrett chuckled, extending his hand out to help Brad get up. Brad took his hand and got back onto his feet.

"Wow, you really like living the character, don't you Barrett!" Brad joked nervously "I thought you were about to give me a Bullhammer or something!"

"Well, it helps he perform well on TV, if I stay in character for as long as possible" he responded.

Brad, despite being slightly intimidated by Barrett decided to ask him if he'd seen the camera; "Hey Barrett, I don't suppose you've seen Xavier's gaming camera anywhere? It seems someone's stolen it" he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Why the bloody hell should I help you?!" Barrett retorted, clearly getting back into his King Barrett persona.

Brad, slightly exasperated now, pleaded "Come on Barrett! Just help me out here- I'll do anything! Just tell me what you know!"

A little grin swept across the face of the tall Brit, and he said "Well, Maddox, I may know something about this missing camera of yours. Follow me to my throne room and I'll tell you more". He turned around and began walking. Brad- a tad confused- stood still, but when Barrett called for him, Brad scurried after him. Barrett was considerably taller than Brad and was probably one of the most well-toned guys in the locker room, which of course Brad knew. He tried to get a peak of Wade's juicy ass as he followed, but the damn cape was obscuring his view. Considering how tall and lean Barrett was, he had a surprisingly big ass. Brad had never seen it in person before, but he'd definitely noticed it watching Barrett fight.

After a bit of walking, Barrett opened a door to his left and switched on the light. He then pushed Brad into the room. Brad took in his surroundings. It was just an ordinary, spare locker room; the roster would use it if the one they're currently using is out of order. There was a row of lockers, some showers and a few benches. Nothing special.

"Wow- great throne room you've got here!" Brad said. Again, making a nervous joke.

"Did I ask for your opinion, maggot?" Barrett spat back at him. "Now get on your knees!"

"WHA….!" Brad cried in shock, as Barrett grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed his body down onto its knees.

King Barrett then pulled down his dark trunks with a slight Union Jack pattern on them, revealing to Brad the biggest dick he'd ever seen in person. Heck, it may even have been the biggest dick he'd seen in all the pornos he'd watched. It was rock hard already and definitely at least 10 inches long. It was now pointing directly at Brad.

"Suck it. Now!" Barrett demanded. Brad started on the tip, lightly sucking and then darting his tongue along the huge shaft, along to Barrett's massive balls.

"No. I said suck it. Not fucking make out with it!" Barrett lifted off the tight, chest hugging shirt Brad had thrown on after his session with Xavier and Cody, and then pushed Brad's toned body against the cold wall. He then shoved his dick deep into Brad's throat and began face fucking him with ferocious speed. Brad put all his efforts into not gagging and his eyes began watering. After Barrett had his dick nicely serviced by Brad's wet mouth he turned his attention his Brad's big muscle butt.

"Get on all fours, Maddox!" he demanded, and Brad did as he was told. He tried to shove his huge dick straight into Brad's inviting ass, but it was too tight. Barrett wasn't in the mood for ass-eating or rimming, so he needed another way to loosen up his bitch's asshole. He looked around the small room and saw the pile he dumped his cape and crown onto. On top of this pile was his royal sceptre. He grabbed it and got Brad to suck on the tip to wet it up. He then plunged it deep into Brad's hole, shoving it in and out like a giant dildo. This caused Brad to moan in a wonderful deep way, with turned Barrett on; causing him to wank his hard cock faster.

"I think you may be loose enough to take me now" Barrett said

He removed the sceptre from Brad's ass and sniffed it deeply before putting it down. The scent of Brad's ass juices nearly threw King Barrett over the edge but he used all his willpower to prevent himself from cumming. He had to fuck Brad's glorious ass before he cums.

Brad, now totally hard, was in desperate need of dick. Growing impatient having to wait for Barrett, he backed his ass up onto Wade's dick and forced the dick in himself. The caused both men to let out a load groan in ecstasy. Brad then began moving his hips on Barrett's big dick, essentially fucking himself with Barrett's cock.

"Oh you fucking love that cock don't you?" Barrett grunted, now taking control and thrusting hard into Brad's juicy hole. With every thrust Wade let out a deep grunt and you could also hear the noise of his full balls slapping against Brad's asscheeks. He then grabbed a fistful of Brad's short hair and yanked it back, causing Brad to moan in delight. He was loving every second of being Barrett's personal whore.

"Fuck…me…harder!" Brad muttered between pleasurable moans

Barrett obliged and shoved the last few inches on his dick into Brad's hole, and started thrusting with more desire, more hunger for Brad's body, and with a deep need to cum.

This fucking from Wade had caused a hugely sensual feeling to erupt through Brad's body and before he knew it he was cumming all over the locker room floor. He didn't even have his dick touched once throughout this whole time, yet he was exploding squirt after squirt of his baby batter onto the cheap floor. "AhhhHhhHHHHHhhhhh!" he moaned, as the seventh rope of cum was firing out of his thick 8 inches. 2 more smaller squirts followed and then Brad was done; his body collapsing into a heap.

This didn't please King Barrett because he still had a load to shoot. He had to teach his bitch a lesson in respect for his King. He picked Brad's exhausted body up off the now cum-soaked floor and laid him face-up on the locker room bench. He then straddled his body around Brad's chest and exclaimed "Are you ready for the King to shoot a load down your throat?!" and he started jerking his dick above Brad's face, with Brad's mouth open wide.

Quickly after, the King moaned easily loud enough to be heard by anyone outside, and fired a thick rope of cum straight into the wanting mouth of Brad. 4 more big shots followed, each probably bigger than the last, before Barrett milked the last drop out of his uncircumcised dick into Brad's mouth. Now Brad, having made sure to collect all of King Barrett's cum in his mouth swallowed deeply and smiled cheekily before sitting up to see Barrett was already getting dressed into his gear again.

"Woah, Barrett- you never told me what you knew about the camera!" he called

"Camera? Oh yeah, that thing. I don't know anything about a bloody camera. I just wanted a fuck!" he responded and left the room cackling.

Brad was putting his gear on again, for a second time within a few hours, when he heard his phone buzz. He'd got a text from Xavier. "Any luck with the camera? I've asked Big E and Kofi but they don't know anything."

"No luck, I'm afraid. Sorry. We'll just have to ask more people I guess" Brad texted back "Oh, and how's Cody getting along?" he followed with.

"Don't know. I haven't heard from him" Xavier replied.

That was unusual. Cody is basically inseparable from his phone. He'd have texted us even if he didn't find anything.

Brad decided to text Cody to see if he'd had any luck locating the camera. He waited in the second room he'd made smell of cum today. He waited a little more. Still no reply. This made Brad concerned, why wasn't Cody texting back?


End file.
